


Black and White

by amithegamer1



Series: Ava Sharpe being related to the legends [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, PTSD Ava Sharpe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rich Family, Rich Kid, Sad Ava, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, helpful Sara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Ava Sharpe is the band leader. She is in a band with her best friends. She could do everything her band members could do. She could singer and play the paino, the guitar, the drums, she could ever dance. Plays baseball. She was the top in her school most people in her school was font of her but she wasn't popular but she didn't want to be. She gets bully but she can handle them. She gets into "fights" but never for herself her bully's always turn to her friends so she gets into fights with them no never want to fight Ava. she an good fighter everything was perfect in her life until her girlfriend broke up with herShe said she was cheating on her but she wasn't it an lie that Daniel Wilson made because he had a crush on her girlfriend Samatha. She cheat with "Ashley" the second most popular in the school.The first is Sara Lance. Everyone wants to date her. Her life looked perfect. "Look" is the key word everything is not how it seems Ava life looks perfect too but it's not...everyone has problems but Ava just want to be friends with Sara but Sara didn't that's what Ava thought but she just didn't want to be with someone who was that perfect until Sara finally let her and Ava talk and everything starts...
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Dinah Drake, Ava Sharpe & Nora Drahk, Ava Sharpe & Original Female Character (s), Ava Sharpe/Original Character, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance & Amaya Jiwe, Sara Lance & Original Female Character(s), Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava Sharpe being related to the legends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcome

Ava Sharpe is the bandleader. She is in a band with her best friends. She could do everything her band members could do. She could sing and play the piano, the guitar, the drums, she could ever dance. Plays baseball. She was the top in her school most people in her school were fond of her but she wasn't popular but she didn't want to be. She gets bully but she can handle them. She gets into "fights" but never for herself her bully always turns to her friends so she gets into fights with them no one never wants to fight Ava. she a good fighter everything was perfect in her life until her girlfriend broke up with her 

She said she was cheating on her but she wasn't it a lie that Daniel Wilson made because he had a crush on her girlfriend Samatha. She cheats with "Ashley" the second most popular in the school.

The first is Sara Lance. Everyone wants to date her. Her life looked perfect. "Look" is the keyword everything is not how it seems Ava life looks perfect too but it's not...everyone has problems but Ava just want to be friends with Sara but Sara didn't that's what Ava thought but she just didn't want to be with someone who was that perfect until Sara finally let her and Ava talk and everything starts...

Every song I write I have a meaning

They band is called Legends and Ray van is called the waverider 

The ships: Ava and Sara, Gary and Constantine, Mick and Ali, Zari and Charlie, Nate and Amaya, Nora and Ray

Ava Sharpe: Baseball player, Band Leader, Singer, Dancer, she can play the Guitar, Drum, Paino, and more 

Sara Lance: Dancer, Cheerlander, most popular girl in school

Ray Pamler: Paino, baseball player

Nate Heywood: Guitar, singer

Amaya Jiwe: Dancer, Cheerleader

Charlie: Dancer, Singer

Zari Tomaz: Dancer, Cheerleader

Jackson Jefferson: baseball and Football Player

Mick Rory: baseball player

John Constantine: Dancer, Ava cousin

Gary Green: Guitar

Nora Drahk: Singer, Dancer

Ali: Cheerleader

More characters and ships will be introduced later on in the story the next chapter will be where the story begins


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was born into a rich family my dad... is the most truthful and greatest fearless man in the world. Well not in my eyes he is scamming cheating lying no good of a father. He hits on my mom. I don't know why my mom is still with him "he keeps a roof over our home" he's the reason Rip left. A man who hits his wife and tries to hit his children especially his youngest child is no man at all. "I'm his favorite" but I don't want to be. He thinks he knows but he doesn't. He doesn't know I play baseball or that I'm gay. He just knows what I tell him I'm a singer and I get good grades. He doesn't go to my shows at least not this one because he will be pissed by this song. But it's the truth I'm not like my dad but that's what people think I am. I truly hate him for making me lose my brother...he's the one who should be in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That whole thing was mess I don’t like how it was so I had to fix it but the second chapter is done I’m not gonna post until I decide on what ch.3 is going to be about

**But people tell me I'm just like my daddy**

**People tell me I'm just like my daddy**

**People tell me I'm just like my daddy**

**Oh, really? Hell, no!**

**'Cause I lie like I'm lying on a rug**

**'Cause I'm proud even about bad luck**

**Everybody, welcome to the gunshow**

**And we go**

**Daddy?!**

**Everybody drop down**

**You're rick of royalty, a dangerous mix**

**You sing your loyalty, but you're a snitching ass bitch!**

**I tried to play cool, funny what people do for money, power and fame**

**Ava POV**

I was born into a rich family my dad...he is the most truthful and greatest fearless man in the world. Well not in my eyes he is scamming cheating lying no good of a father. He hits on my mom. I don't know why my mom is still with him "he keeps a roof over our home" he's the reason Rip left. A man who hits his wife and tries to hit his children especially his youngest child is no man at all. "I'm his favorite'' but I don't want to be. He thinks he knows but he doesn't. He doesn't know I play baseball or that I'm gay. He just knows what I tell him I'm a singer and I get good grades. He doesn't go to my shows at least not this one because he will be pissed by this song. But it's the truth I'm not like my dad but that's what people think I am. I truly hate him for making me lose my brother...he's the one who should be in...

"Hey Ava" Behrad said pulling me out of my thoughts

"Hey B" I said hugging him

"Amazing show" he said hugging me back

"Couldn't do it without you" I said pulling out of the hug

"Best one out here!" Nate yells getting into the van

"In your dreams Mate" Charlie said

Nate frowns then looks at Ray

"You were the best bud!" Ray said Nate smiles

"Lies!" Nora bursts out

"You guys always bring down me mood" Nate said frowning again

"But also brightens it!" Gary but's in

Few minutes later of Ray drives the Van

"Hey did y'all see Daniel there?" Nate asks they nods

"He was hugging all up on Sam" Charlie adds in

"Yeah but she doesn't like that to cheat again right?" Gary asked

"Guys I trust my girlfriend she's not going to cheat again" I said with an forced smile

"Yeah she's not like that no more it's Sam we're talking" Ray said

Nora turns around and looks at Charlie who looks back at her then says this at the same time "Yeah it's SAM! We're talking about!"

"She changed" Behrad said

"Yeah right changed" Nora rolls her eyes turning around in her sit I chuckled and started rubbing my hand

**Sara POV**

"The show was amazing!" Zari says walking backwards front of Sara

I scoff at Zari words "It was alright" 

Zari rolls her eyes "I'm sure it was Sara" 

"I wonder what her song meant?" Ashley asked

"She got daddy issues?!" Zari said in the a "duh" tone

"Ava Sharpe "daddy issues" please she's his number one child" I said unlocking the door Amaya and Zari looks at each other and shrugs

"everything is not what is seems" Amaya said

I didn't respond

"She always have her daddy there to get her out of trouble" Ashley said

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked

"You see how she never gets in trouble for her fights I believe her daddy pays the school off for her" Ashley informed 

"Calm down Ash she was protecting her friend" I said protecting Ava behaved 

_ Flashback to Two weeks ago _

_ Ava is always happy that's what pisses me off most about her but something goes off when you mess with her friends that some people are scared to mess with Ava friends scared to see her reaction but Daniel really wanted to see it everyone told him not to but he did anyway so he got what he deserved  _

_ "HEY!" Ava said getting in front of Daniel so he can back off from Gary _

_ "You messing with my friends now Dan?" Ava said pushing him away from Gary _

_ "This is none of your business Sharpe" he said trying to make Ava back off _

_ "It is my business if your mess with my friends" a pause "I told you to back off before" she reminded him _

_ "Well tell your friend to stop being a baby and become a man then i will back off" Ava eyes went dark like she was going to... _

_ "And you think you're a man?" she asked coldly with no emotion _

_ He nods "Far from it" Ava pushes him to the locker and punches his friend _

  
  


"Why are you all of sudden protecting her?" Ashley asked

"I'm not protecting her I just understand that she will do anything for her friends" I protested they nodded 

**At Ava home Ava POV**

"Hey Ava how was the show?" Her mother asked

"It was good" I said placing down my backpack 

"Ava!" The twins said running in the room

"Hey Addie and Mase!" I said hugging them both

"What was today show about?" Mason asked

"uh?" I chuckled "the unknown" 

"Oooo" the twin looked at each other

"What about the unknown?" Addison asked

"The secrets you hide from the world" their eyes widen "I know deep but you can't tell anyone what it means can you keep a secret?" They nod "okay shush," she said putting a finger over her mouth

They turn to each other and do the same "shush!"

**At Sara home Sara POV**

"How was the show?" her dad asked

"It was alright"

"She lying Dad, it was amazing!" Laurel said walking into the living room

"You were there?" I asked turning to her

"Yeah with Ollie and his sister" Laurel informed

"Always with that Queen" her dad butted in

"Dad he's a good man" Laurel assured him

"Yeah sure" 

Laurel crosses her arm and turns to Sara "you just don't like the lead singer of the band" Laurel said changing the topic

Sara rolls her eyes "What do you have against Ava?" her dad asked

"Just how beautiful and charming she think she is" 

Sara scoffs "Whatever Laur. I'm just not font of Little Miss perfect" 

"She is far from Little" Sara rolls her eyes

**The next day at school**

"So I seen you at my show yesterday" Ava said leaning on the locker next to Sara

Sara nods and closes her locker "so how was it?" 

"It was alright" 

"Ow" Ava dramatically touches her chest like she just been attacked "just alright?"

"Your music is not all that good" Ava shrugs

"So you listen to my music a lot?" Ava smirks. Sara rolls her eyes 

"I hear it around" 

Ava shrugs "Yeah I been on the radio once or twice" Sara rolls her eyes playfully and Ava chuckles

"So Like my daddy?" 

"It's sound what it's mean I'm not like my dad" Sara looks at her confuse

"So you're not truthful and fearless?" 

"He's not..." she whispers hoping she doesn't hear her but she did "look I'm not like him" a pause "I can be myself baby girl I don't have to be anyone else" 

"So what about the song tonight?" She asked

"Ah? you know that one?"

**Sam POV**

"Are you sure you want Sara hanging around Ava?" Ashley asked

Sam ignores Ashley's question "What did you get on Sara?" 

"Nothing yet I haven't become one of her close friends yet" a pause "I'm starting to believe Sara actually want nothing to do with Ava"

"I don't believe that but I do know Ava wants to know Sara, and have some kind of friendship with her" 

"What's going on with you and Daniel though?" Ashley asked

"Nothing you should know about just make sure his mine is in set" Ashley nods

"What are you even trying to do?"

"I just want to make sure that there's nothing between Sara and Ava" 

"And Daniel?" Ashley said with an smile

"What? He's just addiction for fun" Ashley laughs

"You want to ruin this girl life so bad" Ashley said laughing again

"You get something out of it" Ashley raises her eyebrow "Number One" Ashley smiles

"Oh!" Ashley said looking behind Sam

"What?" 

"Is it alright that your girlfriend is holding her hand?" 

"What?!" Sam said turning around 

**Ava POV**

"It's the number one song baby girl it's the one song-" before I could continue 

"Hey babe" she said putting her arm around my waist

"Hey?" I looked at her letting go of Sara and "I thought you couldn't come by?" 

"I thought that too But here I am!" Ava forces a light smiles 

"Talk to you later Ava?" Sara said

"Later?" Ava said with an smirk Sara rolls her eyes "bye Sara" Ava said when Sara turned around to leave

While she was walking around she turns around to look at Ava who was getting punched in the chest by her girlfriend Ava chuckles and then looks at Sara and mouthed "she's jealous"

**In science class**

"Hey Beautiful!" Ava said sitting next to Sara

"Hey?" Sara said looking down at note book

"Is there something you want to say or asked?" Ava asked in all curiousness 

"Yes" Sara looking from her note book

"Ask a head your majesty"

Sara playfully rolls eyes "why was Sam jealous?"

"Just about how gorgeous you are" 

"Yeah right" Sara said turning around 

"It's true I wouldn't do this I would date someone for they personal but" she pauses "A lot of people want to date you because of your looks" Sara raises her eyebrow "and popularity"

"Why was she really jealous?"

"Really that is why" a pause "and that I like to hang out with you more than her" Ava said turning around

"Wha-"

"Shush class starting"

**After Class**

"I'm gonna do something to prove they not after you just because of your popularity but maybe because of your looks," Ava said walking next to Sara who rolls her eyes 

**After School**

"So are you going to her show tomorrow?" Zari asked

"I don't know"

"Well I'm going to" Amaya butted in

"Of course you are" gangs a curious look from the both are them "your dating the lead singer right hand singer man thing"

Amaya scoffs "and Zari is flirting with the second girl singer" 

Zari rolled her eyes and then started laughing "what?" Sara asked

"We're all going after the singers in they band" Zari said still laughing

"Y'all just love the singers in they band" Sara unlocking the door to the dance studio and walking in

"I'm not just talking about us" Zari said walking in

Sara shot Zari a confused look "You and Ava?" Amaya said

"What about it?"

"The nicknames and the casually touches" Amaya said

"And how she would rather hang out with you then her!-"

"Girlfriend I know she told me that in class"

Zari and Amaya looks at each other confused then back at Sara

"Can we stop talking about them and practice?" Sara asked then nodded 

**After Practice**

Sara hears someone in the next room

"So are you going to Ava's cafe later?" Zari asked

"Yeah Sara are you?" Amaya asked

"Huh?" Sara asked

"Are you coming to the cafe with us?"

"When?"

"Right now?"

"Oh. Maybe later I'm staying here for a bit"

"Okay see you later" Zari said walking away with Amaya

Sara walks toward what the singing is coming from...

**People been talking about it**

**We won't just stand here in silence**

**Can't stop the fire from rising**

**Rising**

**Ooh Ooh**

It's coming from the band room.... Sara cracks open the door and sees Ava playing the piano

**People don't you be afraid**

**So many innocents slain**

**This is an era for change**

**Change**

Sara opens the door more...and listens to Ava sing and play the piano...

**And Malcolm's probably turning in his grave**

**Every shade was beautifully made**

**And Powerful**

**There's so much strength in you and me**

**Powerful**

**A breathe away from victory**

She's making an new song Sara thought leaning on the wall

**I matter**

**You matter**

**We matter, all**

**I matter**

**You matter**

**We matter, all**

**Powerful**

**Powerful**

**I see a colorful future**

**Where skin don't define any human**

**And stars are the only thing shooting**

**Shooting, wow oh**

**Mothers that bury their child**

**How can we sit there and hide**

**Change comes when all take a stand now**

**Stand up**

**Stand up**

_ Flashback when Ava was a child _

_ "We're powerful in our own different ways" Noah said _

_ "We Powerful!" Rip said jumping up and down _

_ "Why are you telling us this?" She asked her older brother  _

_ "Uh...I will tell you when you get older" Noah said kissing Ava on her forehead she smiles and nods _

_ "Sing it again!" Rip yells _

_ "Okay okay sit down!" Noah smiles and started playing the piano _

  
  


**Martin's speech still echoes in my brain**

**Every shade was beautifully made**

**And Powerful**

**There's so much strength in you and me**

**Powerful**

**A breathe away from victory**

  
  


**I matter**

**You matter**

**We matter, all**

**I matter**

**You matter**

**We matter, all**

**Powerful**

**Powerful**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh.Oh**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh.Oh**

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh.Oh**

Is she crying? Sara thought...

**Powerful**

**There's so much strength in you and me**

**Powerful**

**A breathe away from victory**

**I matter**

**You matter**

**We matter, all**

**I matter**

**You matter**

**We matter, all**

**Powerful**

**Powerful**

"Hey Sara..." she said as she stop playing the piano

"You knew I was here?" Sara asked

Ava nods and points to the mirror

"Oh" Ava wipes the tears off of her face then sighs

"Are you writing a new song?" Sara asked sitting next to her

Ava chuckles "uh no my brother made this song..." 

"Rip? I don't know he could sing"

"Not Rip..."

"You have another brother?" Sara asked trying to not sound so surprised

Ava started to rumble her eyes and got out of the seat and looked at her phone "are you okay?" Sara asked

"I'm fine" she checked her phone "I have to get to the cafe it's my shift"

"You own the place?"

"Doesn't mean I can be late?" She said with an force smile

"Ava, are you sure you're okay?" Sara asked again

"Sara why do you care all of sudden?!" Ava snapped 

"Because we're..."

"What? Friends?" A pause "because you made it clear a lot of times that we aren't" she sighed and left the Studio

Why do I care? 

**Later that day**

"Hey Sara!" someone yells behind her

She turns around to see who it is

"What's up John?"

"I'm sorry that my cousin was being such an ass" 

"It's okay what she said was true anyways" 

"Wait what did she say?" Sara gave him a confused look "what I got this information from Gary!" Sara shrugs "She said we're not friends and we're not"

"Are you hurt by what she said?" he asked

"I don't know" she said seconds later "why would I be hurt if we're not friends?"

He chuckles "are you asking me that or making an statement love?" he asked with a light smile

Sara sighs "can we stop talking about her?" He nods "so you and Gary?"

"Yes we're finally official!" he said with an smile

"Congratulations" Sara said with an light smile

  
  


**I lost my mind**

**Cuz I need a friend**

**I just hate life**

**Cuz I need a friend**

**Last night, I cried**

**Cuz I need a friend**

**Alone, this time**

**Cuz I need a friend**

**Ava POV**

"Why Noah?!" Ava sobs leading on the wall in her room

"I-I'm sorry...I miss you...." she said as her voice cracked pulling her knees to her chest

"Where are you Rip...." she said as she cried

"I miss you guys...." 

  
  


**A friend who tells me I'm not crazy,**

**Someone who will pick me up daily.**

**Cause god only knows,**

**I've been on my knees too long.**

**I've been leaning,**

**On bricks that won't protect me,**

**I guess I'm just too heavy,**

**They resent me cause they don't wanna help me.**

**I know I'm not the only one,**

**Who's got demons but mine haunt me,**

**And I don't wanna face them all alone**

Ava grabs her notebook and started writing a song

  
  


She took a deep breath "I'm sorry everyone...." 

  
  


**You ever been in a position?**

**Where you feel lost and nobody listens**

**Layin' on your bed, staring at the ceiling**

**Eyes tearin' up 'cause the way that you're feeling**

**I'm feeling like me, I have always been in it**

**Why does it feel like I've always been different?**

**Why does it feel like a part of me's missing?**

**Deep in depression like how'd I fall in it?**

**Like where did I go wrong?**

**I haven't felt normal in so long**

**I'm closed off**

**My anxiety spikes every night so it makes it harder for me to doze off**

**That's real, so shut up and save it**

**The nerve of some of you to think I would fake it**

**If you think I'm happy you're sadly mistaken**

**I run from my demons when I should just face 'em, damn**

"Please come back home..." a pause "both of you..." 

**Always alone I wish someone could see me**

**I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling**

**Talking to myself until I'm overthinking**

**I'm home all alone no one knows that I'm weeping**

**I swear my whole life is so fucking deceiving**

**And I stand for broke with the checks I'm receiving**

**My money can't buy the family I'm needing**

**My money can't heal the agony I'm feeling**

**I need someone to love to me, someone to hug me**

**Someone to be there when my mind gets ugly**

**I swear they really think my life is stunning**

**Bro I come home to absolutely nothing**

**I'm just a lonely guy loaded with money**

**Nobody told me my days won't be sunny**

**I'm bleeding on people who didn't cut me**

**So when they leave me, they leave 'cause they bloody**

**I have issues with women, I'm so co-depended**

**I can't love myself, so I need her to give it**

**And that's always where my self-worth is depicted**

**And that's why I date women so narcissistic**

**My mind is a mess and it's always conflicted**

**And lately it's been hard to make a decision**

**And it pains me that I finally admit it**

**I've been suicidal and trying not to end it, fuck**

"Shit..." a pause "what the fuck is wrong with me?" Ava asked herself "I keep telling myself lies My father can change I deserve everything I have" she took a deep breath "my girlfriend is not cheating on me" 

**I'm just tired of feeling low, you know?**

**I just don't know what it is, it's just like**

**Tired of feeling low**

**Tired of feeling low (Low)**

**Tired of feeling low**

**Tired of feeling low (Low)**

**Tired of feeling low**

**Tired of feeling low (Low)**

**Tired of feeling low**

**I'm tired, damn**

"F-fuck...fuck....fuck" Ava said between sobs

she gets in her bed and turns to her side "go to sleep Ava..." she whisper to herself 

**I got this beat by homage and got right to it**

**I've been up all night just so I can write to it**

**Whys it feel like you don't realize that I'm human**

**I have feelings to and I feel I'ma lose it**

**Got anger pent up, please don't tell me to cool it**

**I harnessed my emotions and then I use it, like**

**Oh my god, I think I'm, gunna show you more, than you can see**

**All my probs, in my mind, slow me down because they run deep**

**All this time, you thought I, was in my bed, but I can't sleep**

**All my life, I felt like, No one could truly love me**

**Could truly love me, yeah**

"Fuck!" she whisper-yell

Ava picks up her phone and calls Nate

"Cosmo! Hey what's up?" 

Ava didn't say anything 

"Ava? Is everything okay?" He asked

"Nate I want to tell you something but just you"

"Okay can you tell me at school?" 

"No..." a pause "I know shouldn't be asking you this but you can not go to school tomorrow?"

"Sure but why?"

"I want to talk to you about something...."

**The next day 10:27 am**

"Gem!" He said hugging her Ava rolls her eyes at the nickname 

"Hey Nate" she said hugging back him

Ava and Nate went to sit at the table next to them

"So?" He asked

Ava took a deep breath and sighs "it's my dad..."

"What? Is he hitting y'all again?"

Ava didn't respond to that "it's about Noah..."

"What about him isn't he in college right now?" 

"No...."

"No? Then where is he?"

she sighs "he's in jail..."

"Jail?!" He yells Ava glares at him "Jail?!" He whispers yell

"Yeah he went last year"

"What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything" Nate was confused "he took the blame for my dad..."

"What?!"

"Yeah...."

"I thought he hated him"

"He does but he doesn't want us to be homeless and my mom well..." he nods he understand what she was going at

Nate seen how uncomfortable she was. "Hey let's go to the studio!" Ava tilts her head

"Let's make some new music!" He paused "how about this I decided to make a song and then you and finally we have a song together!" 

"Yeah let's do it!" 

"Yes!"

**At the studio**

  
  
  


**Boom boom boom**

**I'm taking you out for a dinner for two**

**I'll wear my nice suit**

**You put on that dress you look so flipping cute**

**I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry for screaming**

**You're so flipping special I'm loving this feeling**

**I love you baby, ehm I mean**

"What?" She said laughing 

"It will be funny!" He said laughing too

She playfully rolls her eyes "okay Nate"

"Whatever we finish my song so now it's time for yours!" Ava nods "so what is it about?"

"Beauty" she answer he raises his brow 

"I trying to prove something to someone" he nods

"I have made a personal song for them and you can help me finish!"

**At The Show**

the crowds laughing at the last song "Today's is a lucky day we have two songs for you!" Behrad says into the microphone 

"Today's song is for a special someone!" A pause Ava says then look at Sara and smiles

"This song is to prove the person something!" Nate said

Nora chuckles "and apologize to"

behrad starts to play the drums and Ray starts to play the piano (Nora,Nate, and Ava singing tonight)

  
  
  


**Ladies and Gentleman**

**Welcoming to the stage**

**The Legends**

**Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum**

**Bum-bum-bum, bum-bum**

**You're Beautiful- Ava intro sing**

**Sometimes you feel insecure**

**Trust me babe I understand, ha-ha-ha**

**Even with no manicure**

**Just know that I'll still hold your hand**

**(Yeah, listen) - Ava**

**You look so good when you walkin' by**

**Sexy comes in every size**

**Keep wearin' that (baby) - Nate and Nora**

**You ain't playin', ha-ha-ha - Ava**

**You got yourself a new man**

**Don't need no workout plan**

**I call that baby fat**

**Cause it sure look good to me, and I think - Ava**

**You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)**

**Give the world a show (move it, move it) - Nora**

**Go up down, up down, up down (up and down)**

**Go up down, up down, up down (up and down)**

**Shake it fast**

**Go 'head, go 'head - Ava**

**It's yours (you better wait for it) - Ava and Nora**

**And I say you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)**

**So one, two, three, lets go (move it, move it) - Ava and Nate**

**Go up down, up down, up down (up and down)**

**Go up down, up down, up down (up and down)**

**Shake it fast**

**Go 'head, go 'head - Ava**

**It's yours (it's yours) - Ava and Nora**

**Yeah (get it girl!)**

**You so pretty wit'cho fine ass (fine ass)**

**Beautiful curves, lookin' like a wine glass (wine glass)**

**Beautiful heart, somethin' like a bypass (bypass)**

**You can go first, I can get you high class, baby (ooo, oh)**

**I love girls, girls, girls, girls, girls**

**I do adore - Charlie and Ava**

**Them all around the world, world, world (yeah) - Ava, Nate, and Nora**

**Damn, you're so perfect**

**Underneath the surface and you got a**

**(Smile like the sunshine)**

**You keep it sexy**

**Your shoes are Giuseppe and hot damn it**

**(You got me tongue tied, baby) - Ava and Nora and Charlie**

**Good girl with a bad side - Charlie**

**I'm a dog, we can get into a cat fight - Ava**

**If you act right, I can hit you back right - Charlie**

**Make me wanna kill the kitty like your cat died - together**

**You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)**

**Give the world a show - All**

**Hands up, hands up**

**(move it, move it) - Charlie**

**Go up down, up down, up down (up and down)**

**Go up down, up down, up down (up and down) - Ava, Nate, Charlie**

**Shake it fast - together**

**It's yours - Ava**

**How much you pay for it? - Nora**

**Say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)**

**Give the world a show (move it, move it) - All**

**Go up down, up down, up and down**

**Go up down, up down, up and down - Charlie**

**Shake it fast, we the Legends - Charlie**

**You're so beautiful - Ava**

**Woahhh - Charlie**

Ava and the band walks off stages 

"Ava Sharpe" someone said clapping behind her

Ava turns around sees the one and only "Lucious Lyon" she says

"Good song tonight"

"Thanks?" A pause "what you want Lucious?" Charlie asks before she could 

"A duet I have a song that I want to make for my dad" Nora looks at Ava

"Good or bad?" Nate asks Lucious raises his eyebrow

"Nice or Rude?" Charlie corrects him

"always rude" Lucious said

They went silence "so?" he said raising his brow and excelling his hand so one of them can shake it

they all look at Ava "I'm in" she said shaking his hand Lucious smirks

**In the van**

"Are you sure you want to do a song with Lucious Lyon?" Gary asks

"He makes good music" Ava answers 

"But y'all also making a song about y'all dad" Ray says

Nate looks at her with pity Ava shook her head

"Ava?" Charlie says

Ava looks at her "are you keeping stuff from us again?"

"No" Ava answers to quickly "I told y'all everything" 

"Not everything" Nate mumbles

"What do you mean?" Nora asks

"Yeah what do you mean Nate?" Ava says coldly

"Yeah what trying to say?" John said even colder getting out of his seat

"Woah woah" Behrad said sitting John down

"Wait why are y'all trying to gang up Nate?" Charlie asks

"We're not" Ava clears her throat

"We're asking him a question" John says

"You were getting out of your seat!"

"Guys!" Nate says

"Why did you even tell him?" John asks Ava

"You wasn't available and you was with your boyfriend" a pause "and you said you don't do emotions"

"I still could've helped you" John says

"How John?" Nate buts him

John didn't say anything

"What are y'all talking about?" Nora asks Rays stops the Van

John opens the Van doors and jumps out "he can't keep secrets Aves I don't know why you told him!?"

Ava jumps out the Van "because I trust him John"

"It's not like you were there!" Nate but's in getting out of the Van and following them

Everyone looked at each other about to follow until they heard a bang everyone ran out of the Van. Ava pushed John to the Van

"What the hell Ava?!" Gary yells

"You didn't do anything either Ava!" John yells

"What the fuck could I do John!" Ava's eyes start to water up "I was on the ground like everyone else!" She shot back

"You! You knew the trust in John and didn't say anything!" Nate yells 

"I was scared damn it!" John shot back

"We all were John..." a pause "and you let it happen" Ava said stepping back from John

"You guys are my only family! I didn't want to lose my uncle!"

"But you lose your cousin!" Nate yells

"You don't think I miss him too!" 

"We all miss him John!" Nate yells

"He was MY fucking brother John and you didn't do anything! You were right there you couldn't have stopped it!" She said pushing John again 

"I didn't want to lose him!"

"But you lost us John!"

"Ava" he said softly

"I try and I try to forgive you" a pause "I lost my brother because of you Johnny!"

"I lost Desmond the same day!" He yells voice breaking 

"You lost Desmond for your own damn mistake!" Nate yells

"Why are you talking when you are left!" 

"You guys told me to leave! You guys said to go home and I listened!" Nate shot back "You didn't tell me what happened"

"You guys are not telling us what is happening?!" Nora says

"You yelled at me for snapping on her but you did the same thing. You're yelling at Nate because I told him to run but you told Desmond to do the same. If you want someone else to learn from their mistake you do the same thing Johnny" Ava says without missing a beat

_ Flashback _

_ "You always making decisions over emotion Ava" John says _

_ "I didn't mean to!" Ava shot back _

_ "stop making decisions over emotion! have a better reason!" _

_ End of flashback  _

Ava looks up then lick her lips then back at John biting her lips "you talk about- making....decisions based on emotion" a pause "look in the mirror" the tear finally rolls down her face

Nora runs and hugs Ava when she saw that she was about to break down

"What is going on?" Charlie asks voice softened 

"You remember when I ran to your house last august Ray...." Nate says ray nods


	3. The lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ava!" Rip yells.
> 
> "What?" She asks, leaving her room. 
> 
> "Dad's back and he didn't have a good day...."
> 
> "Is everything okay?" Nate asks.
> 
> "You need to go home Nate," Noah says.
> 
> As a loud bang came from the kitchen "What was that!?" Nate asks.

**2015**

_ "Ava!" Rip yells. _

_ "What?" She asks, leaving her room.  _

_ "Dad's back and he didn't have a good day...." _

_ "Is everything okay?" Nate asks. _

_ "You need to go home Nate" Noah says. _

_ As a loud bang came from the kitchen "What was that!?" Nate asks. _

_ "You need to leave now!" Noah his voice firms. _

_ He then looks at Ava "Ava..." his voice softens. _

_ Ava looks at him "I need you to get Nate and Desmond out of here okay? can you do that?" She nods. _

_ "Micheal get John" Noah says he runs to go get John. _

_ then heard another bang coming from the kitchen. _

_ "Go Noah! See what going on" Ava told him. _

_ "Ava but-" _

_ "I can handle this just go and help mom" she says and he hugs her then leaves to the kitchen. _

***

_ "Go home Nate!" Ava says. _

_ "Ava-" _

_ "I don't want you to get hurt" _

_ "Come with us and get help!" Desmond says. _

_ "Ava get ass back up in here!" Her dad yells. _

_ Ava looks at her dad and then turns around and looks at them mouths 'run'  _

_ Nate was about to say something until Desmond pulled him away from the house.  _

_ "Let's go to Ray house!" Nate says. _

_ "Why?!" Desmond asks. _

_ "To get help!" he said, running to Ray's with Desmond following. _

_ *** _

_ "RAY!" Nate yells out of breath. _

_ "RAY!" Desmond yells beating on his front door . _

_ when ray finally opens the door "guys it's 8 at nig- what's wrong?! Is everything okay?!" placing his hand on Nate's shoulder. _

_ "Call the cops!" Nate says, trying to catch his breath. _

_ "W-what?! Why?!" _

_ "Just call the cops to The Sharpe's mansion!" Desmond yells Ray just nods and runs to the phone. _

_ *** _

_ "Uncle!" John yells at her dad. _

_ Ava and her mom are on the ground her mom is passed out and Ava is trying to stay awake. _

_ "John you need to learn-" he said walking forward to John then stopping when he saw Noah walk in. _

_ "John stay back" Noah says he turns around to see Ava on the ground. "Dad what the hell?!" _

_ "You hit Ava of all people!" he turns around and looks for Rip "where's rip?!"  _

_ "H-he's..." _

_ "What did you do John?" Noah asked. _

_ "I didn't do it....it was your dad" he pointed at him "h-he got in the car and l-left to b-be with the k-kids..." John said voicing breaking. _

_ "He left? Coward" they dad said. _

_ "Coward? You're a coward! Beating your wife and kids because you don't feel good drinking is not helping anything" he pushes their dad. _

_ "You son of a bit-" then Ava finally passed out then she woke up again. _

_ She saw someone looking around for something "N-Noah" she choked out. _

_ "Ava!" He said running to her "your safe" _

_ "W-what about you?" _

_ "I'm fine," he said, moving beside her. _

_ "What happened?" She asks. _

_ "Uh...dad and I were fighting and when he got me on the ground he took John and left...I don't know where they are..." _

_ "When mom wakes up we can look for them?" He nods. _

_ "I'm sorry..." he says. _

_ "It's not your fault though..." a tear rolls down his face.  _

_ "I know but I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you..." _

_ "I'm not that beating up Noah I'm okay" he put his arm around her pulling her into a side hug "you know I love you right..." he says She nods "I love you too Noah" he smiles then frowns. _

_ "I will do anything to protect you okay?" a pause "and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and mom tonight but just know I will always be there for you even if you don't think I am" he kisses her temple then they heard a siren coming from outside red and blue lights flashing "who called the cops?!" He asked, "I think maybe Desmond or Nate..."  _

_ *** _

_ "You're saying Noah Sharpe did this?" The cops ask. _

_ "What?!" Noah said. _

_ "Did Noah do this?" The cop asked again the other cop going to Noah.  _

_ Ava dad looks at John then he nods "John?!" Noah yells. _

_ "Noah Sharpe you're under arrest" the cop said, grabbing Noah and placing handcuffs on him. _

_ "Noah?" a familiar voice said. _

_ "Ava Sharpe are you okay?" The cop asks.  _

_ Ava ignores him "Noah what's happening?!" _

_ "I'm going to be okay Aves" a pause "I'm just going away for a while" _

_ "John?" She said when she noticed him he runs to her "Ava!" he helped her get an ambulance Ava saw them putting Noah in the car and telling him his orders. _

_ "What happened?" Ava asks John. _

_ "He just told the cop what Noah did" he dad buts in.  _

_ "What did Noah do?" Ava asks. _

_ her dad chuckles "he hit you guys" he said then walked off. _

_ "John?"  _

_ "I'm sorry Ava! I didn't know what to do!"  _

_ "Why lie?" Then everything went dark.  _

_ *** _

Everyone looks at John "Hey don't be mad at John for what happened!" Gary says, defending his boyfriend.

"Who said we were mad at John?" Charlie asks.

"We just looked at him," Behrad says with a shrug.

"Let's just go and talk about this later" Nora says and everyone nods.

***

"What an ending?!" Sara shouts.

"That was horrible!" Zari added.

"They canceled it because of the crossover?" Amaya asked, they both shrugged.

"Whatever" Sara says bitterly. 

"I can't believe all three," Amaya says.

"I know Star Trip, Uptown Abby, AND ULTIMATE BRO'S!" Zari shouts.

"I know," Amaya says.

"But we can still watch Arrow or B99" Sara says trying to brighten up the mood.

She chuckles "you know this is the last season of Arrow" Amaya says.

"What?!" Sara and Zari says unitedly causing the woman to nod.

"Yep Season 8 is the last season" Amaya says turning on the tv and putting it on Hulu and going to B99 and starting watching. 

***

"I will get it," Zari says toward the door.

Zari opens the door and she widens by the person who's here there wearing ripped jeans and a hoodie that says Vancouver on it Zari looks confused before forces on the woman in front of her friend door the woman finally looks up her eyes are red and puffy likes she's been crying the woman looks confused at Zari before saying.

"oh ehi Laurel è qui?" (Oh hey is Laurel here?) she asked.

"I didn't understand A thing you just said but I know it's something about Laurel?" Zari says, causing the woman to nod "come in" opening the door she nods then walks in.

Sara moves to see who at the door she sighs Ava "Laurel?" She asks, causing the woman to nod "Laurel!" she shouts. 

"What?!" she asked as she opened her door and tilted her head toward the other blonde Laurel turns head to the other woman.

"Oh my god," she says softly moving to Ava and Ava whispers something in her ear and they walk to Laurel's room.

"Does she always come over?" Zari asks, causing Sara to shrug.

"She comes over to talk to Laurel, sometimes she brings a friend but..." she trails off with a shrug.

*** 

**The next day...**

"Did Ava leave alright?" she asks, causing Laurel and her dad to nod and she shrugs.

"She left you this" she says with a smirk and gives her a note and Sara rolls her eyes and grabs the note.

_ I'm sorry about what happened on Friday I know I already showed you a song but that was public here's our private song,  _

_ Meet me at the studio after school. _

_ -A _

Sara lightly smiles and when she looks up she sees Laurel standing there with a smirk and Sara rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack. 

  
  
  


*** 

**After school...**

She opens the studio and Ava turns her head and looks at Sara and smiles Sara walks and leans on the piano and Ava looks down at the keys and smiles then starts playing.

  
  


_ [ Ava ] _

_ Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin' _

_ Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying _

_ She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday _

_ Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me _

_ And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see _

_ But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" _

_ I say _

Sara smiles and Ava looks up and smiles.

_ [ Ava ] _

_ When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ 'Cause girl you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ Yeah _

_ Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy _

_ She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday _

_ Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change _

_ If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same _

_ So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say _

Sara laughs and sits beside Ava and smiles.

_ [ Ava ] _

_ When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change _

_ 'Cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ 'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ The way you are _

_ The way you are _

_ Girl, you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change _

_ 'Cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are _

_ And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ 'Cause, girl, you're amazing _

Just the way you are

Yeah

Sara chuckles "Sam would really be jealous of this song" she jokes.

Ava laughs "yeah she would be..."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you that song was...really emotional and I guess my emotions got the best of me and I just snapped" she chuckles "I snapped on everyone..." she says and with a light smile Sara looks at her confused.

She sighs "I got into a fight with Nate and John last night," she says causing Sara to hit her forearm she smiles and looks at Sara confused.

"You're an idiot" she says, bumping Ava's shoulder.

"Yes I am," she says looking down "I'm sorry for... the we're not friends thing too," she says Sara moves her hand on top of Ava the blonde looks at her.

"You were just stating a fact," she says causing Ava to nod and look down "but maybe we could be?" She says Ava tilts her head "friends?"

"Would like that"

"Me too"

Ava clears her throat "do you play?" She asks with a chuckle causing Sara to shake her head.

"Hm no" she says looking at the piano "no I don't" she continues. 

she bumps Sara shoulder "Come on you must know something" she says.

"Uh alright well I learned a little bit when I was younger and this is all I remember..." she says starting to play the piano Ava chuckles "surely you must but joking," she says causing Sara to smile and shake her head and to start playing again Sara laughs Ava took a deep breath "alright" and starts to play along with her. 

**Few minutes later**

Ava phones rings

"Sam?" She whispers "I got to take this" Ava says, earning a nod from the blonde.

"Yes?" "Yes I am, is that a problem?" "If you want me to do that you stop hanging with Mr. pretty boy" "just friend? Okay Me and her are just friends so what is the problem?" "You don't trust her? I don't trust Daniel but you still hang out with him" she says something causing Ava to roll her eyes "oh please get over yourself Sam” “Sam shut up because you don't know anything but me or my family you say-" then she walks out of the studio. 

Ok? She thought, taking a deep breath then looking at her phone.

  
  


**#1st women**

Me: that's awkward...

Maya: what's awkward?

Z: more details pls!

Me: Well Ava she wanted to apologize to me again in private and everything so she played me a song after that she actually apologized and then we played the piano together. 

Z: ooo~

Maya: not now Z!

Me: Anyways her girlfriend called and they started arguing.

Z: that is awkward

Me: mhm

Maya: and none of our business

Z: damn! Maya why are you always trying to ruin the fun

Me: Maya's right

Maya: mhm

Z: what?

Me: it is none of our business 

Z: then why would you tell us?! Me exactly!

Me: I wasn't thinking and I was bored

Maya: Z all I want to say is mind your own business or I'm going to tell my sister

Z: what?

Me: she's going to her sister that you got a crush on her

Z: you wouldn't 

Maya: I would

Z: okay fine!

Me: good

(Seen: Z, Maya)

  
  
  
  
  


Why are you still arguing anyways? It was obvious about someone and Daniel was a part of it? Is it me they are arguing about? Is it me and Daniel? It's obvious Sam and Daniel have something but is it real?

"Sara" , a familiar voice, says, taking Ava out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she says looking at Ava.

"Are you going to the shop today?" She asked, causing Sara to bit her bottom lip and nod.

"Uh yeah" she says, causing Ava to smile.

"Well I got to go see you at the shop" she says with a smile earning a nod from Sara.

"See you," she says as Ava closed the door and left.

At the shop...

"Alright get out" Ava jokes hitting Nate on his shoulder. 

"Hey! hey! I'm leaving" Nate says with a smile getting out of his seat. 

"See you at the studio?" Nora asks as Ava nods.

"Alright later," Nate says, giving Ava a quick hug then walking out of the shop with Nora following behind before Ava stopped her.

"What's up?" Nora asks, turning around to look at Ava.

"Hey, wasn't Sam here?" She asks as Nora nods.

"Oh she's in the back" Nora answers as Ava nods. 

"Alright bye" Ava says, hugging her.

"Bye" she says, pulling out of the hug and leaving the shop.

Ava shakes her head and smiles as she looks at the note Nate by his plate. 

_ Hey you were rushing me! I promise to clean it up next time! _

_ \- N _

She smiles and picks up his plate and glass she walks to the back of the shop stops right in her steps and following behind with shattered glass Ava's face is full of hurt and confusion 

"What the hell"


	4. Ch4 - I walked in and I wished I walked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, breaks up, hurt Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late or Early whatever day it is just Merry Christmas! 🎁

**walked in I wished I walked out**

_ “We build this relationship out of lies, and if we don’t have trust in our relationship what type of relationship do we have?” _

**——————**

5 days ago in the studio...

Ray starts playing the piano as Ava and Nate gets ready to sing “I can see you struggling” Nate sang, smiling.

‘Oooh” Ava sang,

“ I promise you will find love again “ Nate sang, as Ava smiles.

“Oooh” Ava sang,

“and it will be alright” Nate sang, looking at Ava.

“Why are you so hard on yourself?” Ava and Nate sang,

“One time maybe. two times. three times. I’ve been spending all my nights with you. My fights with you. My airplane flights with you. why is it that I can’t spend my life with you? I mean... We’ve been in love since the 3rd grade. And you give me twenty-twenty in the worst way. And you’re breaking my heart. You’re breaking my heart. Then you ask why are you so hard on yourself” Ava sang, as the last notes fade, and Charlie starts clapping.

“Amazing” Charlie says with a smile looking at Ava before turning to Nate.

“You need a little bit more work” she jokes as Nate rolls his eyes.

“Can you sing?” he asks

“At least I can try, you can’t even hit a high note” she says.

“Yes I can!” Nate says as Ava looks at Nora who is just staring at Ray who’s talking to Behrad.

“Love right?” She asks, causing Nora to look at her.

“What?” she asks as Ava moves to stand backside her.

“You're obviously in love with Ray,” Ava says as Nora blushes.

“What no- what?” She rambles as Ava laughs.

“It’s ok to be in love Nor” she says with a smile as Nora shakes her head.

“But how did I fall for him this fast?” Nora says as Ava tilts her head.

“Does love have a time limit?” Ava asks as Nora shrugs.

“Look, Ray's a good guy, and He’s obviously in love with you too,” She says as Nora looks at her and shakes her head.

“What? No Ray’s not in love with me? Is he?” Nora starts to ramble again as Ava shakes her head.

“Nora if you can’t see it you're blind the way he looks at you with love in his eyes, he was right there when everyone was hating on you because of your dad,” she says as Nora looks at Ray as Ray turns to her and smiles causing Ray to smile back.

“I guess I am lucky to have Ray?” she says as Ava shakes her head.

“You are lucky to have each other. Everyone wishes they had a relationship like you and Ray’s,” she says as Nora nods.

“I sure do…” she whispers as Nora turns to her.

“What?” 

“Nothing”

**—** **3 years ago…—**

“Congratulations,” Ava says, walking beside the brunette clapping her hands, as Nora rolls her eyes.

“Oh shut up” Nora says, as Ava laughs.

“So have you decided?” Ava asks, as Nora nods.

“Yeah sure,” Nora says, as Ava smiles.

“Yes! We just need to find people to join” 

“I know Nate can sing and he can play the guitar I think?” Nora says, as Ava nods.

“I can try to get my friend Behrad to join, he could probably get Charlie too,” Ava says, as Nore tilts her head.

“Why do we need Charlie?” Nora asks, as Ava shrugs.

“She can rap and dance,” Ava says.

“So can you” Nora points out, as Ava shrugs again.

“Gary?” Ava asks, as Nora nods and shrugs.

“That’s all?”

“I have one more person to ask”

“Who?” Nora asks, Ava didn’t say anything just walked away.

_ Sometimes I really hate you -  _ Nora

_ Love you too  _ \- Ava

**————-**

“That was pretty easy,” Nora says, once she got everyone in the band.

“I was looking for a band to join after you know” Charlie trails off, as Behrad nods.

“R.I.P. the smells” Behrad says.

“Where’s Ava?” Nate asks, as Nora shrugs.

“She said she had to ask one more person to join,” Nora says, as they heard knocks on the door.

“That might be her.” Nora says, as Behrad walks to the door and opens.

“Hey- oh” Behrad says, as the guest frowns.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Gary,” Behrad says, opening the door.

“Where’s Ava?” Nate says, as Gary opens his mouth Ava runs in.

“Sorry I’m late, my teammate is going to be here soon he plays the piano,” Ava says, with a smirk before looking at Nate who smiles then Nora, Nora tilts her head in confusion.

“Is it him?” Nate asks, as Ava nods, and Nora becomes more confused.

“There he is,” Ava says, moving away from the door, as Ava's teammate walks. Nora's eyes widen as she turns to look at her who just smiles.

“What the hell Ava?” Nora asks, pulling Ava away from everyone.

“What? We need someone to play the piano,” Ava says, as Nora rolls her eyes.

“You know that’s not the reason you asked” Nora says, as Ava tilts her head.

“Sorry I probably forgot, what was the reason I asked him Nor?” Ava says,  innocently .

  
  


**— 2 years ago —**

“So?” Charlie says lying on Ava's bed with Nora beside her, as Ava tilts her head.

“So what?” Ava says, as Nora shakes her head.

“Don't play coy with us” Nora says, as Ava rolls her eyes.

“How was the date?” Charlie asks, as Ava shrugs.

“It was alright” Ava says, trying to play it off.

“Girl-” Nora clears her throat “Ava be honest” Nora says, as Ava shakes her head.

“I am, the date was amazing-” Charlie cuts her off.

“Then what’s the problem?” Charlie asks, as Ava shrugs.

“I don’t know if I can trust her”

**— 1 year 8 months —**

“Hey Sami,” Ava says, sitting beside her.

“Hey babe” Sam says, then kiss Ava on the check.

“Hey Nate” Ava says, as Nate smiles.

“Hey, so help us out Vanilla or chocolate?” Nate asks, as Ava tilts her head.

“In ice cream?” Ava asks, as the both nod.   
  


“Chocolate” Ava says, as Sam smiles.

“I see!” Sam says, giving Ava a quick kiss on the lips.

“Great minds think alike” Sam says, as Ava looks at them confused and chuckles.

“What?” Ava asks, with a smile.

“We couldn’t decide what ice cream to get for movie night” Nate says, as Ava just laughs.

“Why can’t you just get both of them?” Ava asks,

“See this is why we need you” Sam says, giving Ava another kiss.

“I’m not going to kiss you. I'm just going to give you a high five” Nate says, holding up his hand. Ava rolls her eyes as she gives him a high five.

“You know in some countries high fives are like kissing” Gary says, sitting down beside Nate.

“See why you have to ruin everything?” Nate says, as Gary rolls his eyes.

“Movie night is friday” Sam says, as Gary nods, before trying to ask.

“Is-” as Ava cuts him off with a nod.

“Yes John’s coming” Ava says, as Gary just smiles.

**— 1 years 5 months —**

Movie nights were amazing, but everything changed when Sara and her friends just movie night.

“Quick question before movie night starts.” Sam says, as Ava sighs and rolls her eyes,

“What’s up?” Charlie says, sitting beside Amaya.

“Is flirting cheating?” Sam asks, as most of the group shrugs.

“I don’t believe so,” Charlie says, as Sam nods.

“Nah, I don’t think it is,” Behrad says, as the rest of the group comes out with short no’s, as Ava looks at Sara than Sam.

“Alright” Ava says, bitterly.

“Alright- what do you mean alright?” Sam asks, looking at Ava, who just shrugs.

“Alright flirting is not cheating I hear you” Ava says, as Sam moves to sit beside Ava, and Ava gets up and moves.

“She’s being bitter,” Charlie says, grinning, as Nate nods.

“She’s being real bitter,” Nate says, laughing, as Sam rolls her eyes.

During the movie, Ava and Sara talking to each other, shockingly Ava didn’t even notice Sam looking at her. Sam thought it was just going to be for the movie night because she got Ava mad, but Ava never stopped talking to Sara. I guess Sam had enough…

“ You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,” Nora sings, as Ray plays the piano.

“Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen,” Charlie sings, as Nora smiles.

“But do you recall. The most famous reindeer of all?” Nate sings as Behrad and Gray start playing the drum and tambourine.

“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw it. You would even say it glows,” Ava sings, as Nate smiles.

“All of the other reindeer. Used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph. Join in any reindeer games,” Nate sings, as Nora and Charlie nod.

“Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say,” Nora and Charlie sing, as Nate smirks.

“‘Rudolph, with your nose so bright Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?’" They all sing, together.

“Then how the reindeer loved him. As they shouted out with glee,” Ava and Nate sing, as Charlie smiles.

“‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. You'll go down in history’” They all sing, together.

“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Had a very shiny nose,” Ava sings. 

“And if you ever saw it. You would even say it glows,” Ava and Nate sings, as Ava smiles at Sara.

“All of the other reindeer Used to laugh and call him names,” Nora sings, as Ray smiles.

“All of the other reindeer. Used to laugh and call him names,” Nora and Charlie sings.

“Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say "Rudolph, with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?,” They all sing, together.

“Then how the reindeer loved him. As they shouted out with glee "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer You'll go down in history,” They all sang, together, as the drums slowed down.

“Merry Christmas Everybody,” The legends say, as the crowd cheers, as the group leaves backstage.

“Happy Birthday,” Ava says, when she saw Sara causing the blonde to smile.

“Thank you, Merry Christmas,” Sara says, as Ava gives Sara a hug, she didn’t notice Sam until she cleared her throat.

“Hey babe,” Ava says, pulling out of the hug.

“Hey Sam,” Sara says, with a smile, as Sam just stares at Ava, causing Ava to look at Sara then Sam.

“Okay,” Ava says, awkwardly, as Sara nods and smiles.

“Talk to you later,” Sara says, before kissing Ava on the cheek, as she pulls away from Ava, she smiles at Sam before walking away.

“Are you okay?” Ava asks, as Sam shakes his head, as Sam pulls out a phone and shows Ava a photo.

“That was months ago,” Ava says, as Sam sighs.

“But you still did it,” Sam says, as Ava knew sleeping with Ashley was a mistake, but she doesn’t understand why Sam was mad, she knew she slept with Daniel during the breakup.

“We were broken up,” Ava says, as Sam sniffs.

_ “But you still slept with her…” _

_____________________________________

  
  


“What the hell?” Ava says, as the two froze, Daniel's eyes widened, but Sam stood still, as Ava turned her head and saw Daniel shirt and pants on the ground, and she picked up his clothes and throw it at him.

“In my shop?! Really Sam?!” Ava says, as Sam moves away from Daniel, as the room goes silent.

“Why?” Ava says, as Sam puts on her shirt, and Daniel puts on his pants.

“I guess I couldn’t handle it…” Sam says, as Ava scoffs.

“Handle what?!” Ava asks, as Daniel stands up.

“Hey don’t yell at her,” Daniel says, as Ava's face falls, and she looks at Daniel, as Sam shakes her head.

“Daniel shut up,” Sam says, as Ava shakes her head.

“Get out of my shop before I call the cops,” Ava says, before shaking her head.

“No no nah nevermind I’m gonna call specifically Captain Lance,” Ava says, as Daniel eyes widen, as Sam sighs.

“Leave Daniel,” Sam says, as Daniel looks at Sam.

“But-”

“Leave,” The two woman say, at the same time, as Daniel nods, and leaves.

“What you couldn’t handle?” Ava asks, nonchalantly, as Sam shrugs.

“You and Sara,” Sam says, as Ava nods.

“Oh you couldn’t handle nothing,” Ava says, that took Sam back a little.

“Nothing?”

“It was not us it was and still not her and me, yeah nothing. So tell what’s your fucking problem? ” Ava says, as Sam sighs.

“How am I supposed to know that?” Sam says, as Ava scoffs.

“Know what?” Ava asks, as Sam sighs.

“That’s there not nothing more between you two,” Sam says, as Ava shakes her head.

“Because I just told you for the last time,” Ava says, as Sam scoffs.

“Well that’s not enough Ava because you have not given me any reason to trust everything that you say,” Sam says, as Ava tilts her head.

“What are you talking about?” Ava asks.

“I’m talking about the blackboard with her number on it I’m talking about trying to read your mind every fucking day,” Sam says, as Ava lets a bitter laugh.

“You don’t know shit about trust! okay? You don’t,” Ava snaps, before shaking her head.

“You the one who slept with Daniel and came back act you did nothing partying with my friends and shit what is that? You want to talk about trust?” Ava says, as Sam scoffs.

“You acted like you didn’t care that I slept with Daniel,” Sam says, as Ava laughs, bitterly.

“This shit...you can do us both a real big favor. come over to my house and get your stuff. Why would you want to be with somebody you don’t trust?” Ava says Sam stands up straight.

“I don’t want to deal with your shit,” Ava says, leaving the room.

“Where are you going?” Sam asks, following Ava.

_ “I’m going to call Nora so we can both go to my place and get your shit,”  _

  
  


_________________________________

Few minutes later, Nora finishly got here. “You bitch,” Nora says, stepping towards Sam, but Ava stops her.

“Calm down Nor,” Ava says, opening the back of the van, to see the whole group.

“Whoa why is everyone here?” Ava asks, as Nate shrugs.

“We were going to text you but we were having a group thing,” Nate says, Ava frowns and nods, getting into the van, with Sam following behind, when Sam got in the van everyone went quiet, so Ray decided to break it.

“Where are we going?” Ray asks, when Nora got in the van.

“Go to my house,” Ava says, as Ray nods.

“Alright to the Sharpe’s,” Ray says, as Ava shakes her head.

“No,” Ava says, causing Nora to look at her.

“What do you mean no?” Nora asks, as Ava shakes her head.

“Take me to MY house,”

“What?” Nate says, as Charlie tilts her head.

“You took her there?” Charlie asks, as Ava nods.

_ “She need to get her stuff,” _

________________

_ “How can I help?” _

_ “Will you hold me,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava hiding her feels?
> 
> I hope you liked the update! If you did leave a comment if you want to?


	5. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all haven't seen Ava since she broke up with Sam, and Sara's worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update!

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

________________________________

She knocked on her, and a few moments the door finally opened. "Hey, Miss Sharpe is Ava here?" Sara asks as the woman sighs.

"Surprisingly no," The woman says, as Sara tilts her head, and nods.

"Okay sorry," Sara says, turning to leave.

"Young lady," The older woman says, causing Sara to turn back around.

"Yes?" Sara asks as the older woman looked in the house before looking at Sara again.

"Are you her girlfriend?" The woman asks, if Sara was drinking water she would've choked on it.

"N-no Miss Sharpe," Sara says, as the woman nods.

"Oh sorry then but you can call me Pam," Pam says, as Sara smiles.

"What's your name?" Pam asks.

"Sara Lance," Sara says, as the woman nods.

"Your Captain Lance youngest daughter," She says, as Sara nods.

"Pam!" they heard a man yell, as Pam flinched at the sound, she cleared her throat before looking at Sara.

"Sorry I have to get that have a nice day,"

"You too," Sara says, as Pam closes the door.

_____________________________

Mama, come here  
Approach, appear

________________________________

Ava hasn't been herself ever seen the breakup, she tries to fake a smile, a laugh but it's not the same. We all miss the cheesy, funny, adorable Ava Sharpe. Nora said she found Ava in her shower fully clothed with the water running. As Behrad says it she went into a full depressed mood.

"Hey Nora," Sara says, causing the brunette to turn around, also the man beside her.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" Nora asks with a smile.

"Hey you saw Ava?" Sara asks, as Nora shrugs and shakes her head.

"No, we haven't talked since I saw her in the shower" Nora tries to joke, but her tone didn't make it, it just sounded sincere.

"Hey you?" Sara asks as the man shakes his head.

"Me and Ava haven't talked since her fight with John," Gary says, as Nora tilts her head, and Sara nods.

"Alright, well you guys later," Sara says, turning around to walk away.

"Sara," Gary says, causing Sara to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Try Nate he probably will know," Gary says as Sara nods and walks away.

________________________________

Daddy, I'm alone 'Cause this house don't feel like home

________________________________

It was like Nate was nowhere to be found, so decided to try the last place she will think she is, and now she's it should have been the first, Amaya apartment... Sara knocks on Amaya's door, after a few minutes, Charlie opens the door. "Hey, Charlie is Amaya here?" She says, as Charlie nods, as Sara tilts her head and smirks,

"Is Nate here?" Sara asks, causing Charlie to laugh.

"Yeah he's in her room," Charlie says, opening the door for her to walk, and she did.

As she walked she saw Zari in the kitchen "Hey Zari" Sara says, as she heard Zari choke on her donut, causing Sara to stop.

"Zari?" She asks, turning to the brunette, as Zari shakes her head.

"I'm here, for Amaya," Zari says, as Sara shakes her head in disbelief.

"Sure," She says, as Sara knocks on Amaya's bedroom door.

"Hello?" Amaya says, opening her door.

"Sara? Hey, what are you doing here?" Amaya asks, as Sara smiles.

"I'm here to see Nate," Sara says, as Amaya slightly blushes, and opens the door.

"Hey Sara what's wrong?" Nate asks, as Sara sighs.

"Do you know where Ava is?" Sara asks, as Nate's brows knitted.

"Oh? She wasn't with the group?" Nate asks as Sara shakes her head.

"Nora?" Nate asks, and Sara shakes her head.

"Her mother's house?" Nate asks, Sara was slightly confused on why he said her motherhouse.

"No," Sara answers, as Nate sighs.

"I know where she might be," Nate says, as Sara tilts her head.

_"Where?"_

___________________ _________________

Mother, I know  
That you're tired of being alone  
________________________________

When she arrived at the house, it was big and it had three cars in the driveway. Sara sighs, as she parked her sister car, she gets out of the car and walks to the front door. She didn't bother knocking, since Nate gave her the key.

She unlocks the door, and walks into the house, she looked around, the inside of the house was beautiful, it looked like the type of Ava would live in.

Sara noticed a blonde, sleeping on the couch. she was asleep, Sara moves in front of the blonde, she looked like she hasn't gotten up or showered in days.

"Ava..." Sara says, low, shaking the blonde, as Ava slowly cracked opened one of her eyes.

Ava's brows knitted when she saw Sara. "I need you to get up and shower," Sara says, as Ava gives her a low enough why that you couldn't hear.

"I need to show you something," Sara says, as Ava sighs.

"Please..." Sara says, Ava closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before sitting up, Ava rubbed her eyes, before standing up and moving towards what Sara believes is her room.

________________________________

But if you love me, don't let go  
Whoa, if you love me, don't let go

________________________________

Ava closed her eyes, as she sat down, in Sara's car seat, as Sara drove away, from her house. "where are we going?" Ava asks, surprising Sara.

"You just have to wait," Sara says, Ava just turned her house to look out of the window.

To be honest Sara didn't know why she was going she just knew she had to get Ava out of that house.

________________________________

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

________________________________

Ava raised a brow, as they pulled in a Big Belly Burger's park in a lot. Ava turned to Sara, "what? I'm hungry," Sara says, as Ava chuckled, it wasn't a laugh but it was just worth it.

"Come on," Sara says, unlocking the door, Ava opened her door getting out, as Sara did the same thing.

The pair walked into the restaurant, "there," Sara says, pulling Ava towards the table, the two sat down.

Ava noticed how Sara wanted to say something. "You can ask," Ava says, getting Sara's attention.

"what?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"You want to ask something so ask it," Ava says, as Sara tilted her head and frowned.

"Why do you have your own house?" Sara asks, Sara noticed how Ava shifted.

"I know it's not my business but I just wonder why you don't stay at home," Sara says, Ava sighed.

"Originally it was the beach house I just go there when I feel down," Ava says, she not telling the full truth, she does go there as an escape from her father, her mother sometimes, just mainly life.  
  
"I understand everyone needs a place to escape just to for a while," Sara says, Sara noticed how Ava's eyes lit up, Sara lightly smiles, she bits her bottom lip, thinking for a second.

"After we eat I want to take you somewhere," Sara says, as a waiter walked to their table, and Ava nodded her head.

________________________________

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

________________________________

After they ate and left, Sara drove them to a lake, as they got out of the car, Sara grabbed Ava's hand. And pulled her closer to the lake, Sara sat down in the glass, and Ava sat beside her. Sara stares at the water. She sighs, "I can't swim," Sara says, out of no one, Ava's brows knit.

"okay?" Ava says Sara started to pick the glass.

"Know why?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Because you don't know how to?" Ava asks, Sara chuckles.

"why?" Ava asks, Sara bites her bottom lip, staring at the lake.

"One year I went on a trip with Laurel and Queen we took the Gambit," Sara says, Ava turned from the lake and looked at Sara.

"It was storming and we were at the docks and the boat tipped and I...I fell off the boat and almost drowned," Sara says, she sniffs.

"And I haven't been in a pool or lake since," Sara admits, as Ava nodded her head.

"Because you're scared of drowning," Ava says, Sara hums.

"that's called something..." Ava says, Sara chuckles.

"It's called Aquaphobia," Sara says.

Ava sat there, thinking about any reasons but couldn't think of none, "why did you take me here?" Ava asks as Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"You told me about your escape place so..." Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"Why is a lake your escape place?" Ava asks, Sara chuckles.

"Ever though getting in the water scares the hell out of me...the lake is a beautiful place," Sara says, turning to Ava for a second, before looking back at the lake.

They sat there, staring at the lake, take in its beauty, Ava had something on her mind. "Sara," Ava says, not taking her eyes off of the lake.

"hm?" Sara hums.

"Why did you stop being friends with me?" Ava asks, Sara slightly blushes, Ava raised a brow.

"Back then I maybe had a small crush on you," Sara says, as Ava slowly nodded her head.

"And I guess Sam noticed it and when you two broke up because of Ashley she came to talk to me," Sara says, Ava tilted her head.

"what does she say?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

_Sara was in the dance studio, as Sam stood there looking at Sara, Sara finally turned around. "what?" Sara asks, Sam chuckles._

_"Your happy huh?" Sam asks, as Sara frowned._

_"about?" Sara asks, Sam sighed._

_"Me and Ava breaking up," Sam says, Sara's eyes slightly widen._

_"You two broke up?" Sara asks, Sam nodded her head._

_"yep," Sam says, Sara turned away from Sam and grabbed her jacket._

_"oh," Sara says, putting on her jacket._

_"and don't try to get with her," Sam says, Sara's brows knit._

_"what?" Sara asks._

_"I know you like her," Sam says, Sara didn't say anything._

_"She was only friends with you to make me jealous," Sam says, Sara tilted her head._

_"what?" Sara asks again, not knowing what to say, Sam chuckles._

_"Your friendship was just a prop," Sam says,_

"To be honest you looked like a decent person to talk to you and you were we had a lot in common I guess she thought that because that I got mad at her," Ava admits, Sara raised a brow.

"why?" Sara asks, Ava sighed.

"Daniel," Ava says, Sara slowly nodded her head.

"Oh," Sara says, before shaking her head.

"Well let's talking about your ex let's talk about something else," Sara says, Sara lightly smiles, which Ava surprisingly returned.

"alright how have you been?" Ava asks, Sara, shrugged her shoulders.

_"well..."_

________________________________

Mother, I know  
That you're tired of being alone

________________________________

After a few hours they decided to leave the lake, Ava told Sara to take her to her parent's house. Sara drove to her parent's home, they sat in her parent's driveway. "Did you have fun?" Sara asks as Ava nodded her head.

"Actually yes," Ava says, Sara studied Ava.

"are you okay?" Sara asks, Ava shook her head.

"No...it's not just because of Sam anymore I believe I really need help," Ava says before lightly smiles.

_"and I know the right person to talk to," Ava says,_

________________________________

Dad, I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying

________________________________

Ava started going to school, but for some reason, she didn't talk to her friends, it left them on edge, "She's just walking past us!" Nate whisper-shouts, as Charlie hit his arm, causing him to yelp.

"shhh Nate," Charlie says, as Nate sighed.

"sorry but," Nate says, as Behrad nodded his head.

"I know," Behrad says, Nora bits her bottom lip.

"I probably know Ava's thinking right now," Nora says, Gary raised a brow.

"What's she's thinking?" Gary asks, as Nora sighed.

"She probably thinking about how to talk to us," Nora says, John chuckles.

"Yeah she's probably overthinking it," John says, as Ray smiled.

_"Let's help her out," Ray says, the rest of the group smiled._

________________________________

But if you love me, don't let go you love me, don't let go

________________________________

The next day it was Saturday, Ava laid on her bed, taking in everything that happened last night, that in a long time she feels good, not happy but better. All of a sudden she heard 'A thousand times' by Vanessa Carlton playing, as she sits up and moves to the edge of her back she grew more confused.

"And I need you! And I miss you! And now I wonder!" A voice sings, Ava laughs she recognizes the voice, Charlie.

"If I could fall into the sky! Do you think time would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you tonight," two other voices sings, she shakes her head standing up, Behrad and Nate.

Ava stands up and goes downstairs to open the door, she smiles when she saw the banner they were holding up. ' _We Love you! And We miss you! Come back! We need our best singer'_ she laughs when she saw the small writing on the side _'second-best singer - Charlie'_

"Aw," Ava coos, as Charlie gasps.

"That all you can say? I just sang my heart out to you," Charlie says, playfully, as Ava smiles and roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Ava says, as Nora shakes her head.

"You need space we understand," Nora says, firmly, as Ava nods.

"But not that long of space," Nate jokes, as Ava smiles.

"I love you guys too," Ava says, as Behrad smiles.

"And?" Behrad asks as Ava shakes her head.

"And I missed you guys too," Ava says, as Charlie gave Ava a skeptical look.

"who did you miss more?" Charlie asks, as Ava smirks.

"Nora," Ava says, as Charlie roll her eyes.

" suck up," Charlie says, pulling Ava into a hug, as the blonde laughs, as Nora joins in the hug.

"Group hug!" Ray says as the boys joined the hug.

________________________________

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

________________________________

Ava grabs her phone and calls her friend, a woman who feels like a second sister. "Hello? Who is this?"

"This is Ava,"

"Ava! we haven't talked in forever,"

"I know,"

"You don't call for no reason so what's up?"

"I need your help,"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"A lot I called you because you're the only therapist I know,"

________________________________

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

________________________________

After few days, they got the band back together. While Ava was having her own time she wrote a song. "Just the guitar, okay, cool," Ava says, as Behrad nods and starts playing the guitar.

"This was all you, none of it me. You put your hands all over my body and told me, mmm. You told me you were ready. For the big one, for the big jump. I'd be your last love, everlasting, you and me, mmm. That was what you told me," Ava sang,

"I'm giving you up. I've forgiven it all. You set me free," Ava sang, Nora smiles nodding as Ava sings.

"Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more. Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more," Ava sang, with a smile.

"I was too strong, you were trembling. You couldn't handle the hot heat rising, mmm. Baby, I'm still rising. I was running, you were walking. You couldn't keep up, you were falling down, mmm. There's only one way down," Ava sang, winking at Sam.

"I'm giving you up. I've forgiven it all. You set me free, oh," Ava sang, smiling.

"Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We've both know we ain't kids no more. Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more" Ava sang, as John smiles, looking at Ava with a proud smile, everyone is.

"If you're ready if you're ready. If you're ready, I am ready. If you're ready if you're ready. We both know we ain't kids no more. No, we ain't kids no more," Ava sang, looking at Sara with a grateful smile.

"I'm giving you up. I've forgiven it all. You set me free," Ava sang, as Behrad smiles, playing the guitar.

"Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more. Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more," Ava sang, Nate smiles shaking his head.

"If you're ready, if you're ready send my love to your new lover. If you're ready, are you ready? Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready if you're ready send my love to your new lover. If you're ready, are you ready? Treat her better. We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts. We both know we ain't kids no more" Ava sang, as the notes faded.

"What's tonight's show about?" someone in the crowd asks, as a smile plays on Ava's lips.

"Moving on"

________________________________

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

________________________________

"Amazing song, Aves," Nate says, patting her on the back.

"Uh, I could've done it better," Charlie jokes, causing Ava to laugh.

"I don't want to start this again," Nate says, as Charlie touched her chest.

"Start what? Because you know the best singer," Charlie teases, as Nate shakes his head with a smile.

"You're not even a singer!" Nate says, as Ava laughs, before getting bumped in the shoulder.

"Sorry" the voice says,

"It's oka-" Ava cuts herself off when she sees the brunette.

"D?" Ava asks, with a smile, which the brunette returned.

_"Long time no see, Aves"_

_Hold, hold on, hold onto me 'Cause I'm a little unsteady Hold, hold on, hold onto me 'Cause I'm a little unsteady A little unsteady_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter?


End file.
